narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Lesson for the Corrupt
It was a bright day in the Land of Lightning, but terror encapsulated the land. All over, bloodshed was evident and homes destroyed. Kumogakure was not the mighty land it once was, and it will forever be changed. Since the brave attempt at rescuing the Kage that tried to retrieve Naruto from Momoshiki's world, no one has dared ventured back to retrieve the others, but the Jashinist that took over the land in their absence wanted to make sure the land was never reclaimed. On the horizon, walking towards the village gates, a shinobi appraoched the village. Dressed in a black, leather cloak and black boots, the black haired shinobi knew exactly why he came to Kumo; to teach the corrupt a lession in life: never fuck with human civilization and kill the innocent. Not too far behind the first shinobi, he stepped forward and stoof at his side. "These Jashinist...No..These Bastards..Destroyed my home. They will pay greatly." The Land of Earth was a site that showed the destruction of it's Great Shinobi Nation, Iwagakure. During the attack, the man known as Daidarabotchi has been off, furthering his skill with his Kekkei Genkai. Soon after he returned, it was in rubble . He investigated but failed to find anyone to be held to the deed. After a period of time, he met and partnered with the man in black, that he knew as Yuu. They both had accompanued eachother, knowing what their goal was. Magyaku wore a white skintight shirt that revealed his stomach and white pants. Over this he wore a red cloak, another signature of his. His X shaped scared tinkled from anger, yet excitement since he'd be able to finally execute revenge upon the scum. He nearly placed his Noah mask over his face, but realized that he shouldn't. If there were any Iwagakure Jashinist within, he wanted them to feel his wrath. No. The last flicker of wrath that Iwagkure held. He continued thinking as his eyes traced the exterior area of the village from the outskirts of the village, because most wondered, how do you destroy a Jashinist, one that is immortal? Simple. You blow them beyond regeneration. He thought, stepping ahead with a particular glow to his hands. Yuu spotted a group of five Jashinist at the massive village gates, conversing. With a suddenly massive increasse in acceleration, Yuu disappeared from Magyaku's side and appeared in front of the closet Jashinist. Before any one of them could move, Yuu olanded a swift punch to the mans heart, stopping its function in the process for thirty seconds as the man crashed into the already damaged gate, blowing a hole into it. Spinning around, Yuu jumped and spin-kicked another Jashinist in the throat, causing him to crash into a rock formation, shattering it and causing it to collapse on him. The third jashinist quickly dodged Yuu's punch aimed at his shoulder before kicking Yuu in the chest. In a swift manner, Yuu's body morphed as his body rearranged itself, with the black haired man suddenly holding the opponents leg as Yuu twirled him around and threw him up in the air. Appearing inthe air just as fast as the man flew up, Yuu put both on his palms together and hit him right in the chest. "Kongou Ryuumyaku Atemi - Isei Hireki Keji!" Yuu sounded as his did so. in a split second, the jashinist hit the ground as his body began to disintegrate on a molecular level. By that time, the paralyzed Jashinist got up and another jashinist raised a massive Axe in the air, about to split Yuu in half. Magyaku watched as Yuu sped ahead and he sprinted, though he didn't run full speed until he saw the man attempting to destroy Yuu with his sharp weapon. He wouldnt have made it in time, so he boosted himself by using chakra. His chakra enhanced his speed, so as he sliced downward with a hand chop at the Jashinist's bend on the opposite side of the arm as his elbow, the arm flew backwards and lodged the axe into the man's head, slicing into his skull. This one kill was not the end of his onslaught. The other two Jashinist sprinted towards him at great speeds, and a speedy conjuration of a clay pistol allowed two bullets to lodge into each's chest. With the bullets only seeming to faintly push them back, Magyaku turned and faced Yuu with the Jashinists behind him. "Bang." The two men exploded with a boom, and blood splattered onto the nearby surfaced including the back Magyaku's cloak onto which it only blended in. "Shall we enter?"He asked. Not caring for the Jashinist trapped under the massive column of heavy rock, Yuu pressed on as he pushed the doors to the village open. With a loud creak sounding throughout the village, more Jashinist were sure to be alarmed. Walking in, a female jumped from the cliff and landed on Yuu, stabbing him with her pike as she did so. Yuu grabbed the woman and tossed her over his sholder as his wound closed up immediately. Licking his blood, she combnined it with her own Blood Release and produced more of it before dashing off to adjacent jashinist and sharing it with them. They all licked it and proceeded to enter their ritual forms. A male member decided to take on Yuu first, with a slash to his own chest, which reflected on Yuu. While undetered and seemingly unaffected, Yuu gathered physical energy into his fist before Shinshitaido#Diamond_Pressure_Strike_-_Final_Rendering punching in the direction of the jashinest, splitting his body in half from the waist as his upper bod fell down. For an instant, Yuu felt like he was bisected, but his mind was messing with him. Seeing a fellow jashinist bisected on the ground, a male jashinist charged up a Dust Release technique, before encasing the man on the ground. Upon seeing this, Yuu cause his body to take on a metallic appearance. Yuu pull his fist back to kill the man, but before he could, the man detonated the technique, vaporizing the man, and as a result of them being linked, Yuu was seemingly vaporized as well, as he has seemingly disappeared. Magyaku concluded that Yuu could handle himself, in fact, he knew for sure that he could. He absolutely could not let his blood get into the hands of the Jashinist, so he went on the offensive. The several Jashinists paid him no mind, and that was something that Magyaku became angry about. He saw that Yuu was gone, but had a hunch that he had used a sort of Space-Time Ninjutsu, and thus he went berserk. He had figured that the reconquering of Kumo would never happen until the threat of this cult was fully, obliterated. Magyaku stretched his legs and continued with his Chakra-Enhanced movement. By applying it's usage to a variation that allowed him to move on the air itself, he was able to lift himself 10 feet above the surface of the ground. He opened the palm of his hand and fired a small ball of chakra that flew towards the opposition. The first two dodged it due to it's small size, but as it reached the center of the area where the large amount of shinobi stood, it exploded, blowing the bodies to ash. Magyaku's arrogant demeanor got the best of it. As he turned, he could only manage to see an arrow speeding towards him from his left side. "What-." He managed to think, before his left arm's mouth spit out a bird shaped clay figure and exploded, sending him flying in the opposite direction of the archer and laying against a wall. The man closed in for the kill as he notched another arrow. He aimed and let it fly. The arrow followed its projected trajectory and neared the man with incredible speed and accuracy. As it got within five feet of the mans face, it was blocked by an accumulation of what appeared to be dust. As the dust gathered from all parts of the village, it swirled around the man and the Jashinist looking to end his life before it took the form of a man with metallic skin and glowing eyes. "You think you can just end me with a simple Dust Release technique? I'll show you true power!" Yuu spoke as he clenched his fist, causing the jashinist surrounding him to seemingly be reduced to ash from the head down in a rapid fashion, having bonded his molecules to their own and caused a systematic collapse of their very molecular makeup. The jashinist that thought he killed Yuu before quickly charged up another Dust Release cube before firing it at Yuu. The cube surrounded Yuu but oddly didn't detonate as Yuu's body absorbed the technique. Suddenly, Yuu's body gave off a slight glow as he dashed into the attaker, reducing the encountered body to nothing as he clashed with him. "You alright, Magyaku?" Yuu spoke, for the first time in his life voicing concern for another human being. Magyaku spoke, as he watched his companion finish the Jashinist off. "I'm fine." His shimmering gold coin colored eyes widened as he focused his chakra on a specific area behind Yuu. A lightning user emerged from the shadows in an instant and fired a focused javelin of lightning and let it fly, heading towards his man. Magyaku's chakra condensed and formed a wall of pure explosive energy. As the lightning projectile came into contact with the wall, the explosive energy repelled it back towards it's source of force, releasing it at three times it's former speed. The injured man, attempted to escape however the lightning that was a component of the explosive chakra had been absorbed into the launched weapon and it had increased it's width. The javelin impaled the man and sent him flying, and nailed him to a large wall, right in the center of a flag with a Jashinist insignia upon it. The man remained alive due to his immortality, however he could not free himself. Magyaku's chakra being within the lightning attack, he was able to manipulate the lightning and fry the man, turning any and all of his organs to pudding. He would remain as a laughingstock to those who saw him, also as a symbol to the Jashinists that remained . "Are you alright, Yuu?" He asked, smirking and watching as the wall of explosive energy disappeared. Yuu nodded, acknowledging his ally and his actions. Flexing just slightly, several buds shot out from Yuu's body before forming into full fledged replicas of him within seconds before they got up and stood by Yuu's side. "We will not take this village back..." Yuu stated before he spotted a Jashinist forming handsigns as he dropped out the air, landing on the ground while making contact with it. "Steel Release: Impervious Defense!" he yelleed. As if on cue, steel release chakra started materializing a massive and thick wall of steel around the shinobi before him. The walls were several meters thick and it absorbed chakra at a fast pace, making ninjutsu used against it ineffective. Yuu walked up to the wall and punched it one time, but with no results. "I've been holding back this entire time, but now, I dont really see a need to anymore. Yuu suddenly threw a barrage of normal punches from his fists at the wall and small dents were pounded into it. "Let's try something else..." he said as his body bagan glowing red, hot due the him vibrating his molecules at extreme speed. Increasing the vibration speed even more, he began glowing a bright orange-yellow before straightening his hands out and touching the wall. Upon contact with the metallic structure, it began melting the steel at a fast pace, causing it to turn molten as he force a path through the structure. Category:AlmightySavageTheEternal